


Jokes on you, I already do

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, i am once again apologizing for this abominable creation, i don't want to tag more bc i don't wanna spoil it for you, i guess, just read it girls guys and non binary pals, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: The Gryffindors decided to pull a prank on Malfoy to get back at him for bullying their Golden boy and for deducting a hundred points in just a day.It didn't turn out exactly like what they had expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Jokes on you, I already do

The Gryffindors were sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table for dinner, but they kept exchanging looks of pure confusion while throwing occasional glances at the Slytherin table with a deep frown on their faces. Harry Potter—who was eating his food silently—remained oblivious to what was happening on their table. He didn’t notice Hermione’s constant fidgeting or Fred and George’s hushed conversations with their other housemates. 

“Fred, you said it would work but it didn’t! Your product is a worthless piece of shite and isn’t effective at all!” Ginny whispered furiously. 

“Hey, it’s not worthless! And it’s effective!” George answered indignantly. 

“Yes, it is, and no, it’s not!” 

“We tried it on the Hufflepuff girl the other day and it worked!” 

“Well, why it didn’t work today, then?” 

“There’s a very interesting answer to that question,” said Fred as he smiled broadly at his disgruntled looking sister. 

“Guys! Keep it down! Harry will hear you!” Hermione whispered frantically as she glanced at the dark-haired boy who was eating his food at a great speed. The three Gryffindors shut their mouth and sneaked a glance at Malfoy across the Hall. 

Everyone had thought Fred and George’s plan to get back at Malfoy—after he deducted _a hundred points_ from Gryffindor yesterday because Harry was staring at him—was brilliant when they told them about it last night in their common room. The plan was to put a love potion in Malfoy’s food that would make him arse over tits for Harry. They could have a good laugh while watching Malfoy make heart eyes at the sight of their Golden Boy, and maybe they could also convince him to give back the house points he took from them yesterday. 

So, they did slip a love potion in Malfoy’s pumpkin juice earlier at breakfast; they laughed and giggled together as they waited for the potion to kicked in— but the day was almost over, and Malfoy _didn’t_ act any different towards Harry. In fact, he became _harsher_ to Harry and took _a hundred and fifty points_ from Gryffindor today as though the potion triggered _something_ akin to hate instead of attraction or love or something like that. 

So, the Gryffindors were very disappointed and utterly confused about the outcome of their brilliant prank. Harry Potter was mysteriously missing when Seamus and Dean shared their why-didn’t-the-potion-affect-Malfoy theory earlier at lunch; many had found it ridiculous and stupid, but some had found it... interesting. 

“No, no, think about it, Hermione, really think about it—” 

Hermione cut Seamus off with a dismissive waved of her hand. “It doesn’t make any sense, Seamus, no matter how hard I think about it.” 

“But it does! You just don’t wanna accept it,” Seamus snapped. Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again. Seamus stared at her challengingly. She rolled her eyes. “Because it doesn’t make any sense. Drop it, Seamus.” 

Seamus groaned and looked pleadingly at Dean. Dean cleared his throat and turned to face Hermione. “Actually, Hermione, it does. Fred and George said that their love potion is a hundred per cent effective—” 

“It just didn’t work, mate,” said Ron without looking up from his plate full of mash potatoes and steak. 

“And it’s clearly not effective,” Hermione butted in. 

“Hey! Our products work just fine and they’re a hundred per cent—” Fred said indignantly but was cut off by Dean. 

“Okay, okay!” said Dean as he raised his hands. “They tried it on the Hufflepuff girl the other day and it worked! I and Seamus saw it with our own eyes! And you know how strong love potion is, ‘Mione, and the only probable reason why it didn’t work on Malfoy is that he’s already in love with Harry!” he exclaimed rather loudly, causing everyone at the Gryffindor table to stop their hushed conversations and look at them. 

Ron choked on his food, he reached for his pumpkin juice while Hermione patted his back. “Woah! Let’s not go crazy, mate.” 

“Actually,” Neville spoke in a small voice. “I think Dean and Seamus may be right.” 

Ron looked at Neville with wide eyes. “Neville, just in case you forgot, Malfoy _hates_ Harry!” 

“The deeper the love, the deeper the hate,” said Parvati with a pensive look on her face. 

Lavender nodded. “There’s a thin line between hate and love.” 

“And what if Malfoy acts the way he acts because he wants to hide the way he feels about Harry?” 

“Or maybe he acts that way in opposed to his feelings?” 

“Or maybe he’s afraid?” 

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to accept the fact that he loves Harry?” 

" _Love!_ Do you hear yourself?” Hermione exclaimed. She shook her head, clear disbelief on her face. 

“Fine! Let’s bet! I bet five galleons Malfoy is in love with Harry!” said Seamus in a very confident voice. 

“Fine! I bet ten galleons Malfoy is not in love with Harry and Fred and George’s love potion just kind of malfunctioned!” declared Ron with a very loud and much more confident voice. That’s how the betting pools started. Majority of the Gryffindor house was on Ron’s side, and the smaller part of it, including Fred and George, were on Seamus’ side. 

Neville shook his head and took a glance at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was also mysteriously missing. 

Now, back to the Gryffindor table where everyone was startled when Harry banged his knees on the table as he stood up. He winced, but quickly mumbled an apology and excuse to his friends before he left the Great Hall with quick, long strides. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then shrugged. Conversations about the betting pool and the prank erupted into their table as they ate their dinner. 

Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall with Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny. They were talking animatedly in hush voices on their way to the Gryffindor tower when suddenly they heard a distinct but distant _high-pitched moaning_ and froze completely. They looked at each other—wide-eyed—and nodded in silent agreement. They turned left and walked closer to the deserted corridor where the high-pitched moans were coming from. 

“Bloody hell...” Ron voiced out their thoughts, Fred nodded. 

The high-pitched moans—followed by groans and grunts—became louder and louder as they walked closer to the deserted corridor. They walked and walked and _froze_ completely when they saw _Malfoy_ pressed firmly against the wall, back arched, head lolled back as _Harry_ pound into him ruthlessly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _yes_...” 

Hermione’s hand flew over her mouth, Ron was staring at them sickeningly pale and wide-eyed, and the rest of them shared the same exact expression as him. They stood there, frozen, weren’t able to walk away and hide behind the closest wall. 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, _Potter!_ ” Malfoy arched his back and his eyes rolled back in his head. Harry watched him with eyes dark with unadulterated lust and desire as he continued to pound into him, he dipped his head into the crook of Malfoy’s neck and sucked. Malfoy’s other hand gripped Harry’s dark hair, his nails digging into Harry’s shoulder as he moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, Potter, yes, yes, right there, right there, gonna come, gonna come—” 

“Come for me,” Harry said in a low, husky voice. His grip on Malfoy’s thighs tightening as he thrust inside him with an incredibly fast pace. 

_“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Harry!_ ” Malfoy arched his back, his eyes closed, his red swollen lips parted, pleasure clearly written on his face, as he came with a loud cry. Harry thrust inside him twice before he stilled and pushed deeply inside Malfoy as he groaned loudly. 

The Gryffindors watched silently, still shocked at what they just saw. The only sound they could hear was Malfoy and Harry’s panting breaths. Harry’s head was tucked into the crook of Malfoy’s neck, Malfoy was threading his fingers through Harry’s hair, they were both wearing sated and satisfied smiles on their faces. 

“Hmm, seventy-five points to Gryffindor,” said Malfoy. Harry laughed. “Just seventy-five? You took a hundred fifty points from us today.” 

“You could earn the other half by giving me a mind-blowing blowjob. What do you say, Potter?” 

Harry chuckled and bit the sensitive spot on Malfoy’s neck, Malfoy moaned. “Well, I guess I could sneak us again into my dorm tonight.” 

Ron and the other boys paled and shook their heads. They watched as Malfoy smiled affectionately at Harry as he leaned in and kissed Malfoy slowly and gently. They watched as the two of them stared at each other and shared a smile; right there and then, Ron and Hermione knew they lost ten galleons and groaned defeatedly as they accepted the reason why the potion didn't work on Malfoy. 


End file.
